The Sun Seeks the Moon
by cute-battery
Summary: A series of drabbles chronicling moments between Zuko and Katara, ranging from bitter to sweet and all that's in between.
1. Chapter 1

Memory

"You hated me then, didn't you?"

Ring

Of arms; around his neck, around her waist.

Hurricane

Zuko learns (the hard way) not to upset Katara _like that_ ever again by having five of his best ships beached overnight.

Wings

Katara has seen him beaten and burned again and again, only to be reborn from his own ashes in a blaze; he is not a dragon, she concludes, but a phoenix.

Cold

Zuko shivers in the cold of his fiance's homeland. Katara notices, and slips her arms inside his parka and around his middle, making Zuko decide that snow isn't so bad.

* * *

_Well, there's the first batch. Hope y'all like them, and constructive criticism is apprecated. _

_As are reviews winknudge_


	2. Chapter 2

Next batch!

**

* * *

****Midnight**

"Stay with me. We still have time before the comet hits."

**View**

Sokka fails to see Katara's point ("Nothing happened, Sokka, stop it-!"), and then proceeds to fling her out of the tent and pummel Zuko within an inch of his charred life.

**Promise**

Katara holds her head high so all can see her engagement necklace; not blue, but red, with a pendant emblazoned with fire.

**Talent**

"If there's one thing you're good at, it's getting on my nerves." He growls, and she just smiles in return.

**Mask**

A kiss; he brushes away her tears, she lowers the snarling visage and he is away.


	3. Chapter 3

_To clear something up, most of these drabbles are parts of a failed attempt at doing 50 one-sentence drabbles at the livejournal community 1sentence. Some of them will be longer._

_So, here's the next set._

**

* * *

****Fall**

Katara grins wickedly as the rain begins to fall, and Zuko realizes he's lost the upper hand, if he had it at all.

**Forgotten**

Three months pass between the end of the war and when Katara finds that he didn't forget her after all.

**Dance**

They move so differently: she flows and he strikes, but when they fight, they move in such a rhythm with one another that the battlefield becomes a ballroom.

**Lies**

"I don't love you." Says she, "You know I hate it when you do that." He replies, and she doesn't have to ask what it is she's done.

**Eclipse**

The lovers in the sky watch the ones beneath it.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Spirit

_These next few are Blue Spirit-ized. Just can't get enough of Blue._

**

* * *

**

**Cool**

The grinning mask is hard and cool to the touch, but Katara knows that the face, the body, beneath it is warm (_so warm_).

**Wrong**

She waits until the two boys have fallen asleep before she sneaks off to meet another, and all the while her steps seem to echo accusingly _what are you doing, where are you going?_

**Change**

He is done with this mask, but it's not done with him, it seems; he's not sure if he's ready to tell her, show her and be rejected by her.

**Hold**

One night, he teaches her how to catch a firefly: gently, between the palms, as he guides her hands with his own while her back nestles comfortably against his chest.

**Need**

They both feel it: the need to rip it away so she can see and he can feel and they can move on, but Zuko knows better. There may not be any moving on after word, so it stays.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Spirit pt 2

**Goodbye**

"I hate this part."

**Hide**

She lies ("I'll close my eyes.") and peeks just a little to see the pale lips that kiss her.

**Fortune**

Aunt Woo said a powerful bender; her masked visitor doesn't seem to be one, but Katara isn't sure how she feels about that when his hand slips around her own.

**Ghost**

_Who are you, _she wonders when she cannot sleep at night, _and why do you haunt me so?_

**Eye**

"Could you at least tell me what color they are?"

**Sudden**

Somehow, the tips of her fingers creep under the edges of his mask, and he pulls away just before she can feel his scarred flesh and disappears in a panic, leaving her to hold back her tears alone.

**Wall**

The one between them is blue and white and wears a smile that mocks his secret and her for not knowing it.


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Spirit pt 3

_Hey all. Here's the last part of the Blue Spirit arc, sorry it took so long. This one is in a continuous story-through-drabbles type thing. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Motion**

This is it, she thought, our undoing.

**Last**

"You'll never see me the same again, Katara. I just hope that…" he stopped, uncertain of what to say. He reached for the tie at the back of his head.

**Attention**

Deep breathes, pounding heart, fingers trembling, he keeps his eyes trained on hers as the mask's eyes move away from his.

**Naked**

It's done; he stands there, devoid of the one thing he could hide behind, and he feels stripped to the bone before her.

**Thousand**

Whatever she thought before is shattered like shards of tracery windows. But the colors fall and form something more beautiful (if still broken) than she could've imagined.

**Blur**

She closes the distance between them before he can speak, placing her hands on either side of his face, bringing their faces together, for the first time, til her eyes are full of gold and his are swimming with blue.

**Gentle**

Her hand touches his scar, and his fingers twitch habitually at the contact he's never allowed anyone. Instead of pulling it away, he covers her hand with his to make sure her touch stays.

**One**

Their lips brush, just a little, a hint of the kiss that follows.


End file.
